Sunnydale High School (Wishverse)
Sunnydale High School was a public high school located in Sunnydale. It was headed by Principal Robert Flutie. Campus Sunnydale_high_font_episode_1.jpg|Original main entrance SunnydaleHigh.jpg|Original quad The campus itself consisted of a large main, two story building with a front entrance behind a walkway. Its interior mainly included halls lined with lockers with garlic and crucifix and doors leading to each classroom. The front of the school contained a sign that said in Latin "Formatia trans sicere educatorum" ("'Enter all ye who seek knowledge"). Library See Sunnydale High School library (Whishverse) '' Library.png|Original Sunnydale High facilities included a library located around the middle of the school over the exact place of the Hellmouth. The library acted as the White Hats's main base of operations. The library has been known to give students the wiggins and when Rupert Giles took the position as librarian, he added many historical volumes and biographies (probably about Demonology and the Occult)."Welcome to the Hellmouth School_quad.png|A pep rally at the quad sunnydale high school quad stairs.jpg|The stair case Clocktower.png|Clock tower Quad A prominent area was the quad, a large exterior area located at the left of the school with a gate at the end of quad. The quad had benches, palm trees, a water fountain, and a clock tower. Lounge File:Sunnydale_high.png Sunnydale_lounge_careers_fair.jpg|During the Careers Fair The school possessed a lounge room contained among the hallways to the left of the entrance. The lounge had tables, couches and artwork displayed on the walls, where students could sit down, talk and eat lunch in between classes. Cafeteria Season_one_sunnydale_cafeteria.jpg Cafeteria.png The school dining facility."Out of Mind, Out of Sight" Computer classroom Informatic_1.png Informatic_2.png Informatic_3.png Informatic_4.png Informatic_5.png The computer class. Gym Sunnydale_high_gym_cheerleading_practise.jpg|Original Gymnase_5.png|Cheerleading audition Gymnase_55.png|Cheerleading session Gymnase_56.png|Cheerleading game Gymnase.png|Dodge Ball game The gymnasium was where indoor sports events were held such as the basket ball matches with other schools."Witch" Cheerleading practice and auditions were held in the gym. Self-defense were also enseigned here. Football field Sunnydale_high_football.jpg|Original An outdoor area where football was practised and played with opposing teams from other schools. Pool and Steam Room Sunnydale_high_swimming_pool.jpg|Pool Sunnydale_high_steam_room.jpg|Steam room The swimming pool located inside the school for the Razorbacks' swim team to practice and compete in. It had a locker room and steam room. The steam room was exclusively for swim team members. The pool room also lead to a utility room leading to a water hole. The water hole was also connected to the sewers. Shower and Changing Rooms Vestiaire_2.png Vestiarie_3.png Vestiary_4.png Vestiary_5.png Vestiary_6.png The shower and dressing rooms were located inside the school for the students to change and clean up during PE classes. Auditorium Amphi.png Sunnydale_high_auditorium_awekard.jpg|Stage Sunnydale_high_auditorium_audience.jpg|Audience Sunnydale_high_auditorium.jpg|Main entrance Sunnydale_high_auditorium_door.jpg|Side entrance The school had an auditorium where the Sunnydale Talent Show was held. Principal's office Flutie's_office.jpg|Original (with Flutie) The office of Robert Flutie. Basement Cave_2.png|The Scooby Gang locked by Marcie Ross The basement level of the school with a boiler room. School Life Because of massive vampiric profusion in Sunnydale, many students were drained or sired. Also, the school were almost empty. Certain strange rules were institued in the school. The students were not allowed to come in cars and the school is close before the night. Contrary to the mainstream reality, most students and faculty members continued with their lives, living with acknowledge of the vampiric forces that haunted their town. Deaths due to vampiric causes was daily common among both students and teachers. Apart from that, life on Sunnydale High still continued drastically with their very own "it-girl" group called, the Cordettes, and many school social functions, including basketball, football, cheerleading, swing choir,"Potential" homecoming dances,"Homecoming" and foreign student exchange programs, probably limited to the day."Inca Mummy Girl" Faculty *Robert Flutie (probably) *Rupert Giles Students *Alexander Harris *Willow Rosenberg *Cordelia Chase *Harmony Kendall *John Lee Walker *Daniel Osbourne *Larry Blaisdell *Nancy *Ted Chervin *Ginger Groups and Clubs *The sports teams, known as the Razorbacks **Swim Team **Gymnastics Team **Basketball Team **Football Team **Cheerleading Squad *The Sunnydale High Sentinel, the school newspaper *The yearbook committee, a group focused on creating the Sunnydale High Yearbook *The White Hats, a vampire-fighting vigilante group based in the school. *The Chess Team *Cordettes *We Hate Cordelia Chase Club Notable Alumni As the main high school in Sunnydale, situated over a Hellmouth, many of its alumni, and even its faculty, went on to do dramatic and supernatural things. *Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris are sired during the Harvest and become main lieutnant of The Master. They were dusted respectly by Daniel Osbourne and the Slayer Buffy Summers. *Rupert Giles don't become Watcher and lead the White hats, a group of vampire hunter constitued by Daniel Osbourne, Larry Blaisdell and Nancy until he broke Anyanka's talisman and retrieve Sunnydale to the mainstream reality. *Cordelia Chase and Nancy are killed by vampires. Behind the Scenes *The real building was Torrance High School, located in southern California. The same location was used in ''Beverly Hills, 90210.http://www.musthighschool.com/must/ged/ Appearances *"The Wish" *"Doppelgangland" References fr:Lycée de Sunnydale (Wishverse) Category:Sunnydale Category:Locations Category:Sunnydale High Category:Educational institutions Category:Wishverse